Ben x reader
by mistymurder
Summary: What will happen when Ben falls in love with (y/n) Jadusable's sister? Can (y/n) over look her brothers torment and grow to love this entity? read and find out rated M for later chapters
1. kisses

There she was the one who started it all the one girl I couldn't kill no matter what there she sat (h/c) hair blowing in the wind her (e/c) eyes staring into space her beautiful lips pursed into a small meek smile it was so funny she would never conclude that I could watch her so easily seen yet unseen she was so naïve so innocent….and I've loved her from the moment I saw her play my game "could she ever feel the same way?" I thought still watching her from her phone which was next to her on the brick wall that she sat on I heard her sigh as she grabbed her phone and jumped off the wall and began her walk home it was her everyday routine she'd play the game until she had died for the fifteenth time occasionally the sixteenth and she'd go sit on that brick wall down by the general store which resembled the happy mask salesman's store she'd joke with her friends that one of these days he would try to sell them a mask and they'd laugh later on she'd go sit at her computer and would go over her foolish brothers old journals trying to make sense of what Jadusable couldn't that's right her brother was my first victim and they were so different he would freak out and she'd give the screen a blank stare pull out the cartridge blow on it then pop it back in he was so easy to drive insane she however showed no emotion and simply sighed in an aggravated tone when clever bot pulled up and would start a normal conversation with me but today's conversation would not be normal I was going to tell her about my feelings  
(y/n)'s pov  
I jogged into my house tossed my phone onto the counter and headed upstairs to greet that Ben person on clever bot even though my brother told me not to get involved I've never listened to him and this was no different I was determined to figure out why Ben didn't leave him alone granted now I was plagued by nightmares and I felt crazy but it would be worth it in the end. When I got upstairs sure enough my computer was on and clever bot pulled up  
"Hello (y/n)"  
"Hello Ben"  
"Nice to see you again (y/n)"  
"Wish I could say the same Ben"  
"Then why don't you?"  
"Hmm let's see YOU KILLED MY BROTHER"  
"Technically he killed himself my dear"  
"Whatever why didn't you leave him alone you said you would?"  
"I lied my dear. I am sorry"  
"SORRY?! MY BROTHER KILLS HIMSELF BECAUSE OF YOU AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS SORRY?!"  
"God you're hot when you're angry at me"  
Wait….did He just hit on me?  
"Did you just hit on me?"  
"It would seem that way wouldn't it dear? "  
"You've got to be kidding me?!"  
"I don't kid around sweetie"  
"I'm not your sweetie!"  
"Hm. Ok whatever you say….sweetie"  
"Ugh! I've got to go to bed I'll deal with you in the morning"  
With that I curled up in bed preparing myself for the nightmares sure to come.  
Ben's Pov  
After she finished talking I watched her from her computer as she curled up in bed I wanted to hold her in my arms so badly! To caress her face with my hand. Eventually her breathing shallowed saying she had fallen asleep, I quietly crept out of her computer and into her room walking over and sitting on her bed watching her toss and turn in her sleep no doubt having a nightmare I hated to give her nightmares but it had to be done ugh why did she have to be so different from everyone else? Why did I have to love her? The sister of my first victim and I loved her. Slendy wouldn't do this and neither would Jeff. So why did I? as I sat there and thought until I noticed her stirring as if she had woken up out of the corner of my eye I faced her to come face to face my red and black eyes staring into her beautiful (e/c) eyes she opened her mouth to scream and I took a drastic measure and I kissed her to silence her.


	2. Majora's Mask

(y/n)'s pov

I woke up from my nightmare to see a blonde haired boy dressed like link sitting next to me he turned to face me his face was a few inches from mine his eyes were black with red and he had blackish red blood dripping from his eyes…Wait could it be?...Ben?! I went to let out a scream but was met with his lips silencing me…did he just?...That fucker kissed me! I pushed him away separating us

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"heh what does it look like;)"

I gawked picking up my pillow and hitting him with it

"get away!"

"hey!...stop…it!"

I continued hitting him with the pillow he grabbed my wrists stopping me

"would you stop already?!"

"Why should I?!"

"I'm not here to hurt you"

Ok now I'm confused

"what do you mean?"

"I really like you…"

"wait…what? How is that possible?"

"I don't know you're just different from any girl I've ever met"

He let go of my wrists confident I wouldn't hit him

"please come with me (y/n)"

"what?! Where?!"

"Majora's mask.."

"No!how do I know you're not going to kill me? I can't trust you!"

"you leave me no choice"

He stood up and got close to me again before I could register what had happened he grabbed my waist throwing me over his shoulder and jumped into my computer with me and I blacked out

Ben's pov

She refused to come with me so I took her with me by force as I carried her through the village towards my house the villagers greeted me with fear in their eyes which was nice because it meant they were afraid of me and that meant they wouldn't bother me

"hey Ben"

I know that voice…Skull kid

"hello skull"

"who's that? Is she a new victim?"

"no skull…she's a girl I know and if you even so much as talk to her I'll kill you"

"ooh Ben's got a girl friend"

I flushed red

"shut up skull she's not my girl friend"

"not yet.."

"get lost skull"

"fine have fun with your not girlfriend Ben"

He left and I walked into my house closing the door with my foot I placed her on the bed and waited for her to wake up.


	3. Navi

(y/n)'s pov  
When I awoke I immediately knew That I wasn't in my room I couldn't even dismiss this as some freaky twisted dream. The room I sat in was green like link green but a little lighter as I looked around I didn't see anyone I immediately got up running outside hoping to get away I heard a voice calling my name  
"(y/n)! wait!"  
As I ran outside I let out a scream and fell back into someone's arms That Moon it was freaky yet familiar as I was helped up by the person I remained staring at the moon it had a freaky smile and eyes! Holy hell! I know what this is from its…its….Majora's mask! I went to thank the stranger for helping me up  
"thanks for…Ahhhhh!"  
I screamed jumping back pushing the person whom I now knew was Ben back almost immediately after screaming I got angry and grabbed the front of his tunic like shirt  
"take…me…home!Now!"  
I growled he grabbed my hands gently prying them from his tunic  
"sorry no can do at least not right now"  
I calmed slightly  
"ok when will you take me back?"  
"later"  
I sighed and began walking back to the house before I felt a tug on my wrist and looked back at Ben  
"well you're already outside might as well show you around"  
I nodded and we began walking around he held my hand still but I just told myself that he didn't want me to get lost besides he probably knew what he was doing. Probably. We walked into a clothing shop which I hadn't seen before he probably just created it we walked in and he immediately started to go through one of the clothing racks he pulled a dress that resembled Zelda's only red and black he smiled at me as I gently took it from his hands  
"you need to blend in to some degree"  
"why?"  
"just go try it on"  
I headed for the dressing room in the side and the lady running the shop pulled me off to the side before I went in  
"Ben? Of all the people in the village Ben?"  
I gritted my teeth  
"I didn't exactly have a choice"  
We heard Ben clear his throat and she stopped fear in her eyes as she let me go after I put the dress on I walked out and Ben smiled  
"you look nice (y/n)"  
He elbowed the fear stricken shop owner I'm going to assume that he threatened her while I was changing  
"doesn't she?!"  
He growled  
"y-yes You look wonderful Miss"  
She stepped away from Ben  
"how much will this cost?"  
Ben glared at her as I questioned her  
"N-nothing you can have it Miss"  
"Oh. Thank you have a nice day"  
With that Ben grabbed my hand and walked out into the village again as we were walking a quick buzzing sound went past me it sounded like tiny wings soon I heard a familiar  
"Hey!"  
In front of me I heard Ben groan and I looked and in front of me was Navi  
"Hey! Listen!"  
She was bothering Ben  
"Oh for Pete's sake I'm not link! Go bother Him!"  
I giggled and held out my hand for her to land on  
"I'll listen to you Navi"  
She flew over to me just hovering above my hand  
"really?"  
I nodded and she continued her hovering as she started talking one minute she walking talking about flowers the next skull kid and then she started spouting off places where I could get hearts I smiled when she finally stopped and before flying off nuzzled slightly against the side of my face almost as if to give me a hug  
"hey! Thanks!"  
She flew off and I looked over to see Ben with this goofy smile on his face  
"what?"  
He shook his head and began walking towards the house again  
Ben's pov  
Stupid Navi came over and started bothering me I heard (y/n) off to the side  
"I'll listen to you Navi"  
I was shocked at first I watched as the annoying little fairy flew over to her and hovered above her hand Navi began talking and I watched as (y/n) nodded and laughed occasionally she was so pretty the way the sunlight shown off her (h/c) hair as I starred at her I began smiling I thought to myself  
"wow she's incredible it takes strength to listen to one of the most annoying fairies I know talk"  
Before Navi flew off she nuzzled (y/n)'s cheek  
"Hey! Thanks!"  
with that she flew off (y/n) looked at me seeing my smile  
"what?"  
I shook my head and began walking back to my house what an awesome first day with her.


	4. The Happy Mask Salesman

Ben's pov

When we got back to my house she slept in my bed with the door locked while I slept on the couch her reasoning was

"How do I know I can trust you? How do I know that you won't kill me in my sleep?"

I assured her I wouldn't but she insisted on locking the door which even if I did want to kill her wouldn't help her considering there is a computer in my room. But I wasn't about to correct her and make myself look suspicious. As I laid on the couch I heard the voice of the Happy Mask Salesman he was outside.

"Ben?"

I was silent

"Ben I know you're awake"

I sighed

"Go away!"

"there's someone new in majora's mask would you know anything about that?"

"I said Go Away!"

"That's no way to speak to your father."

"You're not my father!You just act like him!Now go away!"

I heard a door unlock and (y/n) walked out rubbing her eyes

"Ben? What's all the yelling about?"

"nothing just-"

"Hello Miss you must be new here I'm The Happy Mask salesman and you are?"

"(y/n)? why?"

"well I'd like to know my guests name."

"She's not your guest!she's Mine!"

I then heard his laughter echo everywhere before it dawned on me that (y/n) had disappeared

"(y/n)?...(y/n)!"

"she's mine now Ben but don't worry she'll be joining us soon enough…Permanently!"

Wait what? Permanently? Oh Shit! He's going to drown her! I began running for the ocean where he would go. I refuse to let him drown her!


	5. (yn) drowned?

(y/n)'s pov  
The last thing I heard before I was outside with the happy mask salesman was Ben yelling my name  
"come on dear…"  
"w-where are we going?"  
He was running I had never known him to run  
"oh don't worry about it"  
Before I knew it we were standing near the ocean. I recognized this one it had an elegy of emptiness statue in it  
"why are we here?"  
Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. He had hit me!what the hell? Was he carrying me out to the water? The last thing I heard before he threw me into the water as I blacked out was  
"(y/n) drowned..Has a nice ring to it don't you think?"  
As I was engulfed by the water and unconsciousness was a voice….Ben?  
Ben's pov  
I arrived in time to see the happy mask salesman throwing an almost unconscious (y/n) into the deep water  
"fuck no!"  
I thought to myself  
"move happy mask salesman!"  
"No"  
"yes"  
I gritted my teeth and ran at him he dodged to the side but I wasn't having it I hooked my arm around his neck pulling him down I decided that instead of repeatedly punching him in the face like I had planned, which would have taken too much time that (y/n) didn't have that I would pressure point him so he would pass out after I did that the real issue occurred to me…. I'm hydrophobic. I saw the bubbles that were there stop coming and I pushed all fear to the side and dove into the water. She was passed out. I quickly swam to her wrapping one of my arms around her waist and swam up quickly I gasped for air when I reached the top pulling (y/n) onto the shore  
"please don't be dead. Please. Drowning is horrible you can't drown!"  
Soon I was relieved to see her coughing up water I wrapped her in a joyous embrace  
"(y/n)! you're alive! Thank Majora!"  
"*cough* B-Ben?"  
"yes I'm here it's going to be ok"  
"h-he tried to…"  
"shhh I know I know just relax"  
She nodded and after a fit of coughing she began to cry burying her face into my tunic I rubbed her back gently  
"shhh its ok you're fine"  
"t-thank you"  
"you're welcome…I suppose you want me to take you home now?"  
She nodded but said something that surprised me  
"will you stay with me?"  
I pulled her closer setting my chin on her head  
"of course"  
After she stopped crying we stood up completely soaked and she held my hand all the way back to my house and I took her home where we lied down and surprisingly she let me hold her and as she fell asleep in my arms I swore to always protect her.


	6. The next Morning

(y/n)'s pov

I normally was not ok with being touched or held the last person who I had even allowed to hold me was my brother but for some odd reason when he held me I felt….safe I hadn't felt safe in a long time so I allowed it and I fell fast asleep.

*time skip*

I woke up around 6 am I was tired but decided that I would get up I slowly moved out of Ben's arms and headed towards the door I turned to Ben seeing his lips pull into a smirk before I could of sworn that I heard a moan from him which interested me so I waited for a minute before I heard him say

"mmm (y/n)~"

My cheeks flushed red and I quickly left the room heading down stairs grabbing some (f/f) and sitting on the sofa loading up Majora's Mask I knew that I didn't have to play it but I wanted to I had always enjoyed the game the little odd things that Ben add I even loved the backwards music it was so calming for some odd reason not that I'd tell him that about an hour later Ben came down stairs I heard him chuckle at the sight of me playing his game "

"there's pop-tarts in the cabinet Ben"

"ok thanks"

He walked into the kitchen and got a pop tart then jumped over the back of the sofa falling next to me laughing as I got frustrated as link burst into flames once again and put it on the channel for TV we watched for a while before we got bored I looked over at Ben to see a pervy smile on his face

"what?"

"hehe I must have been tired last night because I don't remember you wearing that to bed~"

"huh?"

I looked down to see that what was a zelda type dress was now a pair of shorts and a (f/c) under shirt I gasped jumping over the side of the couch and running upstairs to get changed as I was about to get changed I heard the door open

"no leave it on It looks sexy on you~"

"what?!"

I swung my hand at him slapping him he moved back a few feet before I heard a perverted chuckle

"(y/n)…You shouldn't have done that~"


	7. Punishment

(y/n)'s Pov

He stepped towards me causing me to step back holding my hands out to push him away as the back of my knees hit the bed

"U-um B-Ben? W-what are you doing?"

He chuckled

"Oh nothing"

He wrapped his hands around mine giving me a shove as I fell back wards onto the bed falling forward pinning my hands down

"BEN?!"

"Oh please say my name a little louder I love the way it sounds~"

My face flushed red as he went for my neck beginning to kiss down it

"B-Ben… N-no stop"

I made an attempt to get my hands unpinned which only made him pin them down harder he moved them so he could have a free hand yet still be pinning them down he went for the hem of my shirt and I panicked which triggered something in me that made me think

"Defend myself at all costs!"

"Let me go Ben"

He lifted my shirt slightly chuckling darkly and whispering in my ear

"No~"

Now I was just plain mad

"I said let…me…go!"

I yelled kneeing him in the crotch his hand flew to his crouch he grimaced in pain and I reared my fist back punching him in the nose and I quickly got up and ran out the door grabbing a shirt that was off to the side quickly I ran down stairs Ben soon following quickly behind I ran into the front room looking for something to stall him I soon felt breath on my neck I gulped and turned around swinging my hand only for it to be caught as I was pushed onto the sofa behind me I went to scream for help but I was cut off by his lips silencing me he pulled away once he was sure that I wouldn't scream

"You still need to be punished for slapping me~"

He smirked picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder walking back to my room he set me down on the floor and locked the door he walked over to the bed sitting down

"You come here"

His tone was commanding and frightened me slightly so I did as I was told and went over by him

"Now bend over my lap~"

"w-what?! No!"

He growled slightly pulling me over his lap force fully I soon felt a tingling sensation as his hand came down on my ass I gasped and my face reddened in embarrassment

"Bad girl~"

He brought his hand down a few more times and soon asked me in a sensual tone

"Have you learned your lesson?~"

I quickly nodded and he pulled me into a sitting position in his lap grabbing my chin and kissing me waiting for me to kiss back which I soon did and he pulled away after a while and purred in my ear

"Good girl~"


End file.
